xform_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Petite XS
The Petite XS 'is a 2-door compact hatchback that features in the ''Burnin' Rubber ''series and ''Rally Point 2. Design The Petite XS is based on the Austin Mini Cooper. In Burnin' Rubber 2 it has red paint, in Burnin' Rubber 3 '' it has pink paint with black stripes, in ''Burnin' Rubber 4 it has blue paint, in Rally Point 2 it is red with rally decals, in Traffic Slam 3 ''it is red, in ''Burnin' Rubber 5 it has green paint and in Burnin' Rubber Crash N' Burn it has pink paint. In Burnin' Rubber 2 and Burnin' Rubber 3 the car has no license plate and in Rally Point 2 it has different brake lights. Performance ''Burnin' Rubber 2'' The Petite XS appears in Burnin' Rubber 2 and is unlocked during the first stage of the carrer. It has the best acceleration in the game, being a small car with less weight. It also has an average speed with 208 km/h, but it is quite weak, so it is very vulnerable to impacts. ''Burnin' Rubber 3'' The Petite XS appears in Burnin' Rubber 3 and is unlocked upon beating the two bosses in the Pink Frost Boss Battle (America). It is condisered one of the slowest car in the game with a top speed of 190 km/h, but is very agile in the corners. The light weight of the Petite XS make it vulnerable to impacts and shoots. The player can't customize this car, due to it being a boss car. ''Burnin' Rubber 4'' The Petite XS appears in Burnin' Rubber 4 and is unlocked upon completing Operation Stealth mission. Unlike the previous title, it is the fastest car in the game. It has an excellent speed and handling, shared with a good armor. It can reach a top speed of 230 mph. ''Rally Point 2'' The Petite XS appears in Rally Point 2 and is available at the beginning of the game. It can reach a top speed of 210 mph (like the other cars in the game). ''Traffic Slam 3'' The Petite XS appears in Traffic Slam 3 as a traffic vehicle. ''Burnin' Rubber 5'' The Petite XS appears in Burnin' Rubber 5 and is unlocked upon completing the Shipwrecked track (race). It has a mixed performance: with a top speed of 103 mph and a poor armor (due to it being very light), it is particulary useful in tight tracks thanks for its excellent handling (one of the best in the game). Petite XS (BR2) The Petite XS (BR2) is unlocked upon using the normal Petite XS three times in any race. It has a better handling and top speed of 125 mph. This varian only appears in the HD remastered version of Burnin' Rubber 5. ''Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn''' The Petite XS appears in ''Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn as a traffic vehicle. Trivia * A similar car called "Meanie Cropper" appears in Redline Rumble 3 and Redline Rumble 4. Gallery BR2_Petite_XS.png|Burnin' Rubber 2 BR3_Petite_XS.png|Burnin' Rubber 3 BR4_Petite_XS.png|Burnin' Rubber 4 RP2_Petite_XS.png|Rally Point 2 TS3_Petite_XS.png|Traffic Slam 3 BR5_Petite_XS.png|Burnin' Rubber 5 BRCB_Petite_XS.png|Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn br3hd_petitexs.png|Burnin' Rubber 3 (Standalone) br4hd_petitexs.png|Burnin' Rubber 4 (Standalone) br5hd_petitexs.png|Burnin' Rubber 5 HD br5hd_petitexsbr2.png|Burnin' Rubber 5 HD (Petite XS BR2) Video Category:Hatchbacks Category:Boss Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 2 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 3 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 4 Category:Vehicles in Rally Point 2 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 5